Paradox Of Hope
by Charity-Hime
Summary: A Paradox where Lightning is nowhere to be found, while older Hope is trying to stop the newly turned bad Noel Kreiss from taking over the world. But what happens when Hope is drawn towards the one he misses and loves the most? Can they be reunited, can he get her to understand he's no longer the young Hope she knew. REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE WANTED! :)


READ!

This is my first fanfiction, I have started writing regular fantasy books. But I love reading fanfictions and figured I would take a swing at it. This is going to be a pairing between Lightning and Hope who I think is an amazing pair. This first Chapter is for all ages I am not sure if I am going to add Lemons, let me know what you guys think :) I would love and request reviews, Critiques I understand are not all good things, I want to know the things you liked, disliked, would like me to write etc. Now there is a difference from critiques and flames, I dont have respect for that. In order for me to write another chapter I need to get at least a few reviews to show people actually WANT me to write another chapter let alone finish this fanfiction., otherwise whats the use in writing more :)

* * *

A young man of 25 whispered commands to his men. they snuck into the supplies room and started packing bags of food into large carry bags. Hope Estheim Had matured beyond his year, now in command of the academy Him and his people were now playing the part of Robin Hood. One of their previous comrades Noel Kreiss had gone from being a hero to a man who wanted to rule the world. Hope and his friends had been trying to stop Noel but someone who had centuries of knowledge and great battle experience. Hope thought about to his most important friend, Lightning, who last they heard had been turned to crystal. When He had gone with his academy ships the crystal had been dug up and was nowhere to be seen. It felt as if the hold the crystal had been in was Hope's heart. He shook his head to clear it and get back to the task at hand.

With a large amount of family s living on Pulse many of them were not used to fending for themselves and since there were no longer Cacoon Fal'cie, they needed to get their own food, and currently Noel's castle had procured a large amount. They heard the clang of armor not to far away and started hurrying. Hope had an ear piece with Sazh's voice, "Hey! are you guys almost done, we can't keep this ship hidden forever." Hope sighed and said "We're almost done here." One of his assistants Alyssa Zaidelle came up behind him and said "Director the guards are getting closer we must leave" Hope raised his hand and signaled his men and everyone gathered the goods and started to head out.

_ "Hope.."_ He paused as he heard a voice in his head. His heart jumped painfully, it sounded so familiar. He needed to stop thinking about her so much. He went to follow the men when he heard his voice whispered on the air again, or was it in his head this time more insistent. _"Hope!" _Hope looked at Alyssa, as she was the closest female standing near him. "Did you just say my name?" She looked at him confused, "No Director, no one did. Are you feeling ok?" He ran his hands through his silver hair. "Yeah I just thought I heard something."

They went out into the hall and snuck around the corner, heading Towards the hangar bay, where their ship with Sazh and Dajh who was now around 17 and was a proficient flyer like his father and quite good with guns as well. _"Hope...find me..." _ Hope paused as the voice called to him again and he couldn't deny who the voice belonged to. "Continue on without me, get the food on the ship. I have to look at something." He took off down the hall in the opposite direction of the hangar. "Director!" Alyssa ran after him, "what are you doing, what if your caught!" Hope ignored her and continued running, almost as if he was being pulled by an unknown force. He arrived at a large metal door and the magic pull was going in the room. He checked the mechanism while Alyssa caught up to him breathing heavily, "What is wrong with you! Whats so important with this room?" Hope ignored her and concentrated on hacking, his heart skipped a beat as the door clicked happily and the door started to slowly open.

He entered the room which was dark but as soon as he and Alyssa entered motion sensor lights illuminated the whole room and behind him Allysa gasped and Hope heart seemed to burst from his chest in happiness. "Is that a goddess?!" Alyssa asked. Before them stood the form of a crystallized warrior. "Light"


End file.
